


Drive

by RedCurtains



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-10-25 18:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20729102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedCurtains/pseuds/RedCurtains
Summary: Yunho is running away from his past. Changmin wants him to slow down so they can fuck.





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to @beerxberry on Twitter for the fic idea. June 7, 2019: au where yunhos stuck in a toxic, loveless relationship, feeling very insecure about himself and changmins the hot guy (with a surprisingly genuine heart) in a sports car that happens to skid to a stop beside him at a red light.
> 
> TW: Possible pushy sex/fantasy rape and past DV (of the emotional abuse variety).

Yunho stared at himself in the rearview mirror, stroking his jaw with an open hand. He felt ashamed for a moment to admire his own face, but suppressed it, slowly turning his head to catch a good angle. His lips slightly parted. The car vibrated around him. The reliable old Volvo sat solidly at the stop light. He was thirty-five, already on the wrong side of youth. He hadn’t even celebrated his most recent birthday. Time had passed him so quickly. The worn old bags clumsily packed in the back told him that things were changing. There was no time for regrets now. He settled back into his seat, reassured, and glanced to his right. He froze, his gaze arrested. A young man stared back at him. His dark eyes sucked Yunho up and for long moments Yunho sat unblinking. The man’s head tilted slightly and his mouth crooked in an open-mouthed half-smile. Yunho was suddenly, viciously aroused. 

He didn’t notice the seconds ticking by as his brain quickly swallowed up the other man. His hair was a little too long and a little too mussed, it almost hung in his eyes. He wore a black leather jacket that he filled out well. His angular hand grasped the wheel of an expensive looking car. Tension pulled a piano wire in Yunho’s groin. The other man’s smile widened and Yunho suddenly came crashing back into the present and he shuddered with embarrassment, turning his head to the road and staring blindly forward. Did the other man know? He must have been watching as Yunho stared at himself in the mirror. And then as he gaped at the other through the window. He blushed at the thought of a rich twenty-something year old toying with him, turning him on in a fucking Volvo. He shifted in his seat and resolved to look straight ahead.

The light stayed red. 

Almost against his own will, his head started to turn. His eyes connected with the kid’s, who was staring intently back through his window. He was still smiling, but gently this time, his wide jaw tilting down. A horn blared behind Yunho, making him jerk, realizing the light was green. The Volvo lurched forward and he sped through the intersection, shaken out of his arousal by the shock. He knew he would be uncomfortable for the next few hours, dreading all the time he was about to spend in the car dealing with sexual frustration. To make matters worse, the red sports car was keeping pace with him, apparently going in the same direction. He stared forward, determined not to let himself be embarrassed again.

After ten minutes traveling down the quiet city street he was deeply uncomfortable and hating this rich kid for refusing to turn off. The strain of not looking to his right made his neck twitch. Suddenly the sports car sped up and into his eyeline. The kid looked back at him and grinned again, then disappeared around a curve. He sighed in disappointment and relief. Finally he could focus on finding a rest-stop with a bathroom. He unbuttoned his pants and reached in to give himself a quick stroke, but stopped immediately. A droplet of sweat ran down from his hairline.

Thirty minutes later, Yunho pulled into a quiet gas station off the highway. He climbed out of the car and walked, bow-legged, toward the bathroom. He unzipped and shoved his hands inside as quickly as he could, wincing as he caught a thumbnail on the tender skin. He pulled and squeezed his dick carelessly, knowing the rhythm well enough to be lazy with himself. His mind focused on the kid in the sports car. That smile made him burn inside. His breaths deepened. He finished into his hand thinking about the kid’s lips, his arrogance, his strong hands forcing Yunho forward.

The orgasm eased the tension in his lower back and loosened him up enough that he laughed at himself a little for getting so tightly wound over a random rich boy driving daddy’s car. The long dry spell had made him easy. He cleaned himself up and swung open the bathroom door, revealing a gleaming red sports car and a long-haired, long-legged man leaning against the body.

Yunho froze, suddenly irrationally terrified the soft breeze would bring the smell of his recent orgasm toward the other man and reveal his weakness. He couldn’t afford weakness now. The man jogged his leg slightly, and Yunho could finally take in the rest of his body. It was solid, probably well-muscled under the hard leather and soft sweater he wore. Yunho wanted to take his sweater off. He wanted to see his naked body so badly. He wanted to drop to his knees and wipe that smug smile off the little brat’s face. He swallowed the excess saliva in his mouth.

The man straightened and moved toward him, his expression open but cautious.

“I’m Changmin.”

He spoke in a low, light voice. He stared into Yunho’s eyes. Yunho replied with his own name, his voice a little scratchy from disuse. Changmin stood a polite distance from him, not speaking. His quiet stare thrilled Yunho. His mind whirled. Before he could think, he strode forward, grabbed Changmin by the lapels, and shoved him into the gas station bathroom.  
Besides a quick gasp, Changmin didn’t make a sound. Yunho manhandled him toward the far wall and reached for his pants. Changmin’s mouth dropped open slightly, and the shape made Yunho’s throat constrict. He grabbed Yunho’s arms and tried to speak but Yunho brushed him away, tore open his jeans, and swallowed his erection in one push. Changmin finally made a noise, a strangled sort of moan, his hips jerking against Yunho’s face. Yunho paused at this point, his lips stretched around the base of Changmin’s erection, rolled his eyes upward to see the cut of his jaw, and contemplated his current situation with happiness and excitement.

Sucking gently, he rolled his tongue around the thick cock in his mouth, keeping his head still. Changmin was starting to breathe in choking gasps and helplessly circling his hips, which pleased Yunho. Massaging Changmin’s hips, he enjoyed his position of power. He pulled back slightly, and then enveloped him whole again, massaging the head of Changmin’s dick with his soft palate. He pulled back again, wrapped his hand around the length, and started to play gently with the sensitive tip, pushing his tongue into the tiny hole and squeezing intermittently. He let his breath cool the saliva dripping down Changmin's cock, running his tongue over the underside of the head and delicately massaging the throbbing veins. Changmin stared down at him, grasping the sides of his head, gently trying to guide him back onto his dick. His eyes were wide and a little desperate. What beautiful eyes, Yunho thought absently. He felt a warm glow inside his sternum that pushed him to be merciful. He sucked Changmin back inside his mouth and gave him a steady, pulling rhythm. A soft, broken sigh floated down to him. He ran his hands up and down the other man’s flanks, enjoying the way he trembled. He hummed, letting the sound shiver up Changmin’s dick, loving the weight in his mouth, loving the clutching hands at the sides of his head. Too soon Changmin’s hips froze, tight to his face, and flooded his mouth with bitter spunk. 

Yunho swallowed eagerly and pulled off with a torturous suction that made Changmin cry out sharply. Before standing he swiped his tongue through the groove in the head, collecting the rest of Changmin’s orgasm. He watched the other man, braced against the wall, fumbling to put himself away, and smiled. Looking at the wide dark eyes covered with sweaty bangs, the clumsy, disproportionately large hands, the unsteady legs, he felt a welling of big brotherly amiability. This little pup was no threat to him. His previous fervor, his need to have this man, to see and feel every inch of him, to devour him, was almost laughable again. He clapped Changmin on the shoulder, smiled a goodbye, and left the bathroom.

Climbing back into his car, a magnanimous feeling of self-satisfaction filled him. Tonight he might treat himself to a real dinner. He pulled out of the parking lot without noticing Changmin slamming open the bathroom door.


	2. So Far Away From Home?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yunho and Changmin meet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty explicit. Also, it's a HoMin pairing for now, but I'm probably going to get into a MinHo dynamic in later chapters.

Changmin stumbled out of the gas station bathroom, his pants still unbuttoned. He stared as the matronly Volvo trundled out of the parking lot heading north. His mouth settled into a discontented moue and he kicked at one of his car tires. Slumping into his low-slung driver’s seat, his mind re-played recent events, looking for a pattern.

He had pulled up next to Yunho while taking his new car for a long drive through the country-side. He hadn’t been looking for a lay, or anything really, but seeing a soft, beautiful man this far from civilization was rare. His well-manicured nails, styled hair, and delicate jaw had immediately caught Changmin’s interest. As he watched Yunho look at himself in the rearview mirror he had seen the sharp angles of his face bones and the tired lines at the corners of his eyes. He had inspected himself as if looking for flaws, and the pretty vulnerability had made Changmin want him desperately. 

He poured as much charm into his expression as he could when the other man turned his head. When Yunho didn’t immediately roll his window down and give him attention, Changmin felt slightly crestfallen. After their little game of car tag, he had given up. This was the natural impulse of a sleek housecat who had never had to hunt for his meals a day in his life.

Rebuffed and confused, he sped off to continue his aimless journey, but soon started to slow and think about turning around. Remembering Yunho’s blush when he had caught his eye, he laughed at himself and pulled a u-turn, heading back in the opposite direction. What else was there to do out here anyway?  
After driving down the open road for a few miles he noticed the silver Volvo sitting innocently in a gas station parking lot. This was too good to pass up. He pulled into the lot immediately, enjoying the contrast between their vehicles. As he stepped out of the car he started mulling this new opportunity over, strategizing conversation openers. He settled back against the body of his Porsche Boxster and crossed his arms loosely, designing the impact of his impression, waiting for sexy Volvo guy to appear. 

A door on the south side of the squat convenience store swung open and Yunho stepped out and looked right at Changmin. He was uncomfortable and uncertain in his stillness. Changmin approached carefully, stopping a respectful few feet away. Grit crunched loudly underneath the heels of his boots. He felt like they were standing on the surface of the moon, the air was so silent and still. They were the only two people alive. 

He broke the quiet by offering his name. This felt like a good start to Changmin, who kept his hands down by his sides and his voice soft. After Yunho replied Changmin congratulated himself on successfully establishing contact. What a yummy name, Changmin thought to himself. So masculine and yet so round and comfortable. He rolled it around in his mind, savouring it. He had extracted the first piece of vital information, now for –

He was jarringly interrupted mid-thought as Yunho grabbed him by the lapels and dragged him through the doorway. Changmin was shocked enough by the rapid turn of events that he didn’t resist at all as he was pulled into a disgusting public toilet. His back met the cold tile wall, and he barely had time to register the unpleasant, too-sweet smell before Yunho was pulling his pants open and sucking him off with an enthusiasm he had never experienced before. He had barely come to his senses when Yunho stood with insulting composure, clapped his shoulder as if to say “well done”, and walked out. 

Moodily, Changmin flicked open a pack of cigarettes, but then closed it again, not wanting the fumes to get into the upholstery. Throwing it to the side he put the car in gear and pulled out onto the highway. After a few miles of silence he occupied himself again with speculation on Yunho, this time creating elaborate fantasies of what Changmin would do to him if they ever met again. Lost in these pleasant daydreams Changmin floated down the highway in his expensive car, plotting increasingly elaborate and anatomically unlikely scenarios.

The sun began to set, coloring the sky a flaming red, and Changmin decided to find a place to sleep before dark. Turning a bend in the rocky mountainside, he almost shot through the tiny mining town. It was barely a town, nothing more than a few buildings on either side of the highway. There were no streetlights and no people, seemingly just as deserted as the miles of empty road ahead and behind it. The hotel was faded paint on windblown wood, bowing under the weight of time. A sputtering neon sign advertised its vacancy. Changmin would never have given the spot a second glance but for the true point of interest, which was a ‘97 silver Volvo parked out front in one of the three designated parking spaces.

Changmin’s eyebrows rose in amazement and he quickly turned into the spot right next to Yunho’s car. He walked inside, passing the reception desk and heading toward a small, dark bar decorated with rifles and the heads of prey animals. Above the mahogany bar-top a proud buck surveyed the room, his eyes dark and glassy. The bartender was nowhere in sight.

Yunho was sitting with his back to him, his chin resting on his fists, his leg jogging restlessly. Changmin moved toward him, hesitating a moment before sitting in the booth opposite. He smiled winningly across the table.

“It’s good to see you again,” he said.

Yunho stuttered a greeting, shocked to see him there. He had put the kid completely out of his mind, satisfied that their last encounter had been pleasurable closure. He stared at Changmin for long moments, trying to digest his own surprise and embarrassment. 

Looking at Changmin’s soft young face and intense eyes, his anxiety lessened, and the pleasure of being in the other man’s company again began to replace it. He would never date someone so young, of course, but he recognized the pleasure he was getting from being near Changmin’s body. Their knees were close under the table, and he almost believed he could feel the heat rising off of Changmin’s legs. He struggled to suppress the impulse to rub a foot against Changmin’s calf, to knock their knees together, to get some kind of pressure against his own crotch. He settled for crossing his legs.

“Uh… right!” Yunho said, suddenly remembering himself. He smiled brightly. “A bit awkward I suppose, but it’s good to see you too! Your name was… Changmin?” He laughed a little social laugh. “I’ve been calling you ‘kid’ in my mind all this time, I hope you don’t mind. You look so young. How old are you?”

“Twenty-seven,” Changmin responded.

“I see! I’m thirty-five. I suppose I’m your hyung by eight years. No wonder you have such a baby-face. Ah! Don’t be insulted. I mean it as a compliment. You have a very handsome face.”

Changmin fought through the stab of irritation at the pointed reminder that he was the younger of the two. He concealed it with a slight widening of his eyes and a little pout. Yunho giggled at the expression and relaxed back into the booth.

“So, what are you doing in these parts?” Yunho continued. 

“Surveying land.” Changmin replied. “I’m a developer.”

Yunho leaned forward. “Really? Real estate is such a lucrative industry…” He continued to chatter engagingly with occasional prompts from Changmin. Changmin learned that Yunho knew a little about real estate from an uncle who was in the business, but Yunho himself was an elementary school teacher. He had a younger sister, but no family in these parts. He loved to travel, but he got lonely on his own. He swayed a little in his seat as he spoke. 

As Changmin listened he thought of scripts that would most likely result in Yunho inviting him to his room. While considering how to draw him into the right conversational arena, he stared at his mouth. Lust unfurled inside him, muscular and sinuous. He had been wondering how a man could have such full and pouting lips. Those lips begged to suck something.

“Would you like to come up to my room?”

Changmin blinked in surprise.

“That’s why you’re here, right?” Yunho asked, looking at him earnestly.

Changmin nodded quickly.

“Yes… yes, I’d like to.”

Yunho smiled brilliantly and stood, moving toward the door. He glanced behind himself at Changmin, winking flirtatiously. Changmin almost fell over his own feet following him. 

When they got inside the room, Yunho reached for Changmin’s pants, starting to lower himself to his knees again. Changmin grabbed his forearms and pulled him into his chest, stopping his descent.

“I’d like to start slower this time,” he murmured. 

He wrapped his arms around Yunho’s back and tilted his head, fitting his mouth over Yunho’s. He gently mouthed against Yunho’s lips, avoiding the sucking seal Yunho immediately tried to create. He kept the kiss light and slow by moving his head to the side every time Yunho tried to deepen it, gently brushing his lips against Yunho’s cheek and ear. Yunho made a small noise of frustration. He wanted to be inside Changmin’s mouth, explore it, taste it, feel the secret-soft inside of his body. 

He pushed his hands under Changmin’s shirt and ran his fingertips over the shifting muscles there. He groped needily at the solid slabs on either side of his spine. Changmin stepped away and unbuttoned his shirt, tossing it on a chair. Yunho looked at him, heat blooming inside his chest and between his legs. His torso was lean and drum-tight, dark with sun, his arms solid and wrapped in muscle. Yunho usually preferred slender, pretty men he could pick up and toss around. His last boyfriend had been a pale, indoor creature covered in spiny angles where Changmin had rounded curving muscle.

Changmin smiled self-consciously and reached for him, stripping his shirt off and moving quickly to his belt and pants. Yunho shivered in the cold light of exposure, trying to cross his arms over his chest as Changmin pushed him back onto the bed. He jerked Yunho’s pants off and flopped over him like an excited puppy, grinning to see his delicate face contrasted with a thick upper body and powerful thighs. Changmin laughed in delight, almost shocked by how obscenely large Yunho was. He took Yunho in his hand and squeezed experimentally, pressing his fingers into the soft outside until he felt the iron-hard core. He pulled it away from his body and then let it slap against his belly. Yunho squirmed in protest and dragged Changmin back up to kiss him again. This time Changmin allowed him full access to the inside of his mouth, and he swept his tongue inside, licking at the sides of his cheeks and sucking fretfully on his tongue. He tasted like heat, and spearmint gum. Changmin’s face was so close to his, the dark wings of his eyebrows and blunt angles of his cheekbones filling his vision. The heat and weight of his body pressed Yunho into the bed. The rough material of his jeans scraped against Yunho’s erection.

Arousal slowed Yunho’s thought process and filled his limbs with lead, and the knowledge of his own vulnerability put him on edge. Letting Changmin play with his body made him nervous. His ex had been fascinated by his size too, often talking about him like he was an expensive horse, spending too much time between his thighs, jerking him to mechanical arousal again and again. Humiliation and anger mixed noxiously in his stomach, and he hooked a leg around one of Changmin’s and used the leverage to throw him to his back. 

Air whooshed out of Changmin’s lungs as he found himself staring up at Yunho’s face. His eyes were wide and cold now instead of crinkled crescents. He pressed the heel of his hand into the ridge between Changmin’s legs and massaged gently, letting the warmth of his palm seep through the fabric. Changmin tilted his head back and forgot his nerves.

“Do you mind if I top tonight?” Yunho asked in a low voice, continuing to gently press and grind the ball of his palm into Changmin’s groin. 

“That’s fine, that’s fine, there’s lube in my bag,” Changmin said quickly.

Yunho rifled quickly through Changmin’s sporty duffel bag, finding hair gel, moisturizer, toothpaste, and finally silicone lube. He opened it and sniffed. It was a slightly artificial fruity smell, but that was preferable to the scent of raw silicone in his opinion.

Changmin had raised himself up onto his elbows after peeling off his jeans, and was watching Yunho move around. When he got back to the bed he settled between Changmin’s legs, his head resting on his stomach. His breath drifted over Changmin’s erection in rhythmic gusts.

Yunho stroked a hand down Changmin’s sides, already feeling better. He cupped Changmin’s ass and kneaded the right cheek a little, feeling the muscles in his stomach start to relax. 

“I’ll go slow, don’t worry,” he whispered against his dick, slightly distracted by the sight of it. He leaned his head forward and started to mouth against the side, dragging his tongue up toward the flared head.

“I would rather you sped up, actually.” Changmin responded, trying to tilt his pelvis in the direction of Yunho’s mouth. “We don’t have to do all this, we could just jerk each other off. I don’t mind.”

Yunho looked up at him, appalled.

“No way. It’s better when you drag it out a little, I promise.”

Changmin didn’t respond, but he flexed his hips upwards, and Yunho took the hint. He pushed a leg to the side and pressed a slippery thumb against the entrance of Changmin’s body. The flexing muscle was hard and resistant, and Yunho guessed Changmin wasn’t usually put in this position. He kissed his thigh and rubbed gently at the tight aperture, slowly manipulating his flesh, trying to convince Changmin to open for him.

“Push out a little… there,” he said with satisfaction as the muscle bloomed open. He pushed his middle finger into the pink, swollen ring and sucked Changmin’s dick into his mouth as a reward. Changmin jerked at the invasion, but relaxed quickly, his legs falling to the side. He sucked in deep breaths as Yunho flexed a finger inside him, exploring the sticky, clinging interior of his body.

Yunho hummed and pressed his finger upwards, sucking absently on his dick at the same time. He slowly pushed and rubbed his way down until he felt Changmin’s hips jolt compulsively and semen hit the back of his tongue. He pulled out when he heard Changmin yelp.  
“More of that, there, more,” he panted, trying to grab Yunho’s hand and direct it back inside himself.

“Don’t worry, there’ll be more. Relax, lie down.” Yunho rubbed the outside of Changmin’s thigh as he waited for him to comply. Changmin eyed him suspiciously and jerked his chin forward. He usually didn’t enjoy this position much, preferring the uncomplicated advantages of plunging into another person’s body and chasing his own pleasure. He had planned to put up with Yunho poking around inside him until he could flip them over again. But he was starting to enjoy being worked on. The slow stretch was gratifying, and good, and when Yunho had touched that spot inside him a vice of pleasure had clamped around his insides in a way he had never felt before. The movement of Yunho’s fingers inside his channel made him shake and sweat in helpless pleasure. His dick was so swollen that the skin felt thinner, and hyper-sensitive. It was an iron brand of throbbing heat that he was almost afraid to touch.

Yunho shoved two fingers inside him this time, entering with much less resistance. He scissored them open, stroking around the perimeter of the firm, plum-like organ inside his rectum. Changmin twisted and flexed in his hold, reaching down to pump his own erection. Yunho let him for the moment, preoccupied with the feeling of Changmin’s body trying to suck his hand in. He continued to thrust gently, skating over the prostate with minimal pressure, just enough to keep it awake. Yunho watched his own fingers disappearing into the other’s body, and then slide back out, stretching the flexible pink ring. If he spread him open enough, he could almost see inside the depths of his body. He rarely got this view, and for the past few years he had become less and less interested in experimenting with his ex. He shook his head and pushed another finger inside Changmin to distract himself from the intrusive memories.

Changmin gasped quietly and Yunho looked up to see him starting to sweat, his erection dark red and rigid. Yunho squeezed another dollop of lube onto his hand, letting it run down his fingers and into Changmin’s flushed hole. He resumed thrusting, and then paused in thought. He added his pinky finger and pushed almost his whole hand inside of Changmin, until the webbing of his thumb touched the rim of Changmin’s anus. He looked up again, watching Changmin writhe wordlessly on the bed sheets. Changmin wasn’t looking back at him, his eyes were clenched tightly and his mouth stretched into a grimace. Yunho reached for the lube and emptied the rest of it onto his palm. He pulled back slightly, tucked his thumb into his palm, and slowly, incrementally, began to push in. He watched Changmin’s hole swallow the rest of his hand, fascinated by what the trembling muscle could allow in.

Changmin had stopped moving completely. He was frozen in a backward arch, his jaw clenched tightly. As Yunho’s wrist disappeared inside him he suddenly lost all strength, collapsing against the bed like a puppet whose strings had been cut. Yunho’s hand in his rectum felt huge and powerful, almost like his insides had been scooped out and replaced, and now he was just a shell being manipulated by a man’s hand.  
He coughed, choking on his own saliva. Even swallowing was far too much effort. His head fell to the side and he let his mouth hang open so he could drool onto the bed sheets. He saw nothing, he felt nothing but Yunho’s fist, moving intractably upwards. The muscles of his insides fluttered and contracted around the hard club inside him.

Once Changmin had taken Yunho halfway up the forearm, he stopped pushing. He leaned down and ran his tongue around the twitching rim. He suckled gently and then pulled back to look at it, still amazed at the change. He wished he had a camera.

As he started to pull out, Changmin’s empurpled erection twitched. Milky white webs connected the tip of his dick to his stomach. Yunho grimaced in sympathy. He had dragged this out long enough. Changmin stayed prone, limp against the bed, not making a move to touch himself, though his erection must have been uncomfortable. Yunho flexed his hand slightly inside Changmin and leaned down to mouth at the head of his dick. He continued to flex his hand rhythmically as he watched for Changmin’s reactions. He was still and quiet, stretched out on the bed, but if Yunho listened carefully, he could hear his breaths start to deepen. He kept his movements careful and small, watching as the muscles in Changmin’s stomach started to jump and his face twisted. Yunho knew this slow climb toward climax was almost unbearable, especially when one was totally dependent on another person’s stimulation to get there. He swallowed Changmin’s erection completely and created a fierce suction that finally broke the other man. Changmin climaxed with a garbled moan, his hips twitching upward abortively as if he was afraid to move with Yunho still inside him.

Yunho sucked at the tip of Changmin’s dick to be sure he had gotten all of his fluid. He slowly pulled his hand out, watching the pink, cushiony muscle sink back in and close, and Changmin released his breath in a long sigh.

Yunho licked his lips as he rose to his knees and wrapped himself around Changmin’s body like a cuddly snake, locking his arms to his sides and pushing himself inside of Changmin’s body. He made a soft, desperate noise and twisted his head back and forth, helpless against the invasion. Yunho knew he was quite large, and usually entered his partners slowly, allowing them to get used to him. But Changmin was already loose and defenseless, so Yunho slid inside his body in one push without a struggle. The same sticky heat he had felt earlier hugged him and pulsed around his dick. He groaned softly into Changmin’s neck, dragging himself in and out at a leisurely pace. 

His chest rose and fell in a deep slow rhythm against Yunho’s. His head hung to the side, he was too exhausted to turn it to watch Yunho surging between his legs. Yunho brushed gently against his prostate, and a deep pang of painful pleasure shook him. He shuddered and his body jerked, attempting to close itself against the feeling. He made the herculean effort of drawing up his legs. His arms flopped against the mattress, but his knees pushed gently against Yunho’s sides in a mute plea for mercy. Yunho lifted up and gently grabbed his knees and pushed them into the mattress, spreading him open and locking his pelvis in place as he continued his slow thrusts. He could see Changmin’s body unobstructed now, the moonlight catching the drops of sweat covering his body, his flexing belly, his twitching cock. Yunho reached under Changmin’s scrotum and stroked the perineum. It was taught and hard. He could come again, easily.  
Changmin’s mouth hung open, his breaths thudding out of him as Yunho’s hips slapped against his groin. Each thrust of Yunho’s pelvis slapped his balls, shocking him with pleasure. An unbearable tension started to grow within him, heat suffusing his groin and making him strain against Yunho’s hands compulsively. He tried to thrust upward, responding to an instinctual drive that forced him to search for stimulation even when his conscious mind begged for a reprieve. He reached for his dick, but Yunho batted his hand away. Tears fell out of the corners of his eyes, and his lips trembled. This tension had to break, he couldn’t sit in it for a second longer. It slowly spiraled upward and dragged at his sanity. He could hear himself pleading with Yunho in half-words.

“Hyung… ung!..Unghk…. Uggggh… ah, ah, ah!”

Yunho’s thrusts forced little cries out of his mouth each time their bodies connected. He heard them as if they came from miles away, knowing how pathetic they sounded, but powerless to stop them. The spring tightened further in his groin, heat burning him from the inside out, until, finally, he released, ejaculating with such force that semen hit his chin. The instinct forced his exhausted body to twist and contort, trying to stop the feeling, trying to prolong it. He dragged a shuddering breath into his chest and then blacked out.

Yunho was thrilled to see him come, and immensely proud of himself for making it happen without touching his cock once. He thrust into Changmin’s unresponsive body a few more times until he reached his own climax. 

He slid carefully out of Changmin and flopped to his side, trying to convince himself to get out of bed, get a towel, and clean the other man up. Eventually he dragged himself to the bathroom and wet a washrag.

He smoothed the rag over Changmin’s face and chest, collecting all the sweat and semen that covered him. He parted his legs and gently pushed the rag inside him, cleaning him out and enjoying stretching and manipulating the flesh. He stopped before long and threw the rag to the side, cuddling up against Changmin’s long body. He basked in the thrumming heat coming off of the other man. 

What a beautiful coincidence that they should meet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! 
> 
> This chapter contains dubious consent/fantasy rape, as I'm sure you've noticed. The characters do some pretty unsafe stuff way too quickly. This kind of thing is only be sexy in porn. IRL, it's super, super important to always discuss exactly what sex stuff you want to do with your partner and have an established safe word. The only reason I don't write about that negotiation is because I don't have the patience. It's actually very sexy and fun to talk about fantasies and personal boundaries with sex partners. 
> 
> Anyway, sorry to lecture you, I'm sure you knew all of that already. Hope you enjoyed the story.


End file.
